


The Bench

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Comforting TJ, Confession, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Overwhelmed Cyrus, Supportive TJ, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Walks & Talks, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Feeling a little overwhelmed at Cece’s party, Cyrus decides to take up TJ on his offer of a walk. What happens when this walk leads Cyrus to the revelation of his feelings for TJ? Will Cyrus decide to confess his feelings...or will TJ be the one to help the situation first?





	The Bench

Cyrus sits down on the couch in Cece’s living room, taking a sip of his drink. He twists the cup around in his hands, letting out a sigh. Parties weren’t exactly Cyrus’ scene. Most of the time, he ends up getting completely overwhelmed and needing to get away from the crowd. 

Which is why he was currently in the living room...while everyone else was scattered throughout the house.

Cyrus hears footsteps growing closer, looking up to see TJ approaching him...a warm smile on his face.

“Underdog...there you are. I was looking everywhere for you!” TJ says. Cyrus offers TJ a small smile.

“Hey, TJ...” He replies, looking back down at his cup. TJ furrows his eyebrows together, sitting down next to Cyrus.

“Hey...are you alright?” TJ asks softly. Cyrus nods slowly.

“I’m okay. I just...get a little overwhelmed in big crowds. Which is one of the many reasons why parties are not my scene.” Cyrus sighs out. TJ nods in understanding.

“Did you...want to take a walk? We could get some fresh air.” TJ offers. Cyrus looks over at TJ, nodding with a smile. TJ stands up, making his way towards the front door. Cyrus finishes his drink, putting it down on the table and following behind.

Cyrus lets out a sigh of relief when the cool night air hits him. He and TJ make their way down the sidewalk, walking closely together.

“So...how have you been holding up?” TJ questions. Cyrus shrugs.

“I’ve been okay. I’ve been coping okay with my grandmother being gone. It’s still hard, though.” Cyrus explains. TJ nods in understanding, putting his hands into his pockets.

“That’s good. You’re handling it a lot better than most people would. You’re being really strong.” TJ says. Cyrus glances over at TJ...smiling.

“That’s a trait that I picked up from my grandmother. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. She went through so much in her life, and yet she was never unhappy.” Cyrus says fondly. TJ grins.

“She sounds like an incredible woman. Tell me more about her.” TJ offers. Cyrus nods.

“Well...I could go on forever about how incredible she was...but no words could ever really do her justice.” Cyrus explains. TJ glances over at Cyrus, giving him a half smile.

“Then tell me what you loved most about her.” TJ replies. Cyrus pauses for a moment...thinking.

“How caring and supportive she was.” Cyrus admits. TJ smiles fondly at Cyrus, gesturing for him to continue.

Cyrus looks up at the sky, smiling.

“She had more faith and pride in me than anyone else. She always managed to see the best in me. Most of all, she was one of the few people that encouraged me instead of telling me what I can’t and shouldn’t do.” Cyrus explains. TJ frowns.

“She sounds like someone I would’ve gotten along with well. I mean...I knew I couldn’t be the only one to see how amazing you are.” TJ admits. Cyrus glances over at TJ, smiling.

“She would’ve loved you. I just...wish she had the chance to meet you.” Cyrus sighs, looking down at the ground. 

TJ frowns, reaching over to squeeze Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Hey...it’s okay. I know that she’s watching over you...and I promise to be your biggest support system in her place.” TJ promises. Cyrus smiles gratefully at TJ.

Both turn to look forward, walking in comfortable silence.

Moments pass, and Cyrus decides to break the silence. He clears his throat.

“Tell me about something that makes you happy.” Cyrus asks. TJ is silent for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. He takes a deep breath.

“You.” TJ breathes out. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Wait...what?” Cyrus questions...not sure he heard TJ correctly. 

“You make me happy, Cyrus.” TJ admits. Cyrus is silent, completely at a loss for words.

TJ clears his throat awkwardly.

“We...should probably head back.” He suggests. Cyrus nods in agreement, turning to walk back in the direction of Cece’s house.  
-  
“So...are you feeling better?” TJ questions as they make their way across the front lawn. Cyrus nods.

“Yeah...I just think I need a few more minutes before I go back inside.” Cyrus explains. TJ nods.

“Do...you want to head into the backyard?” TJ questions. Cyrus nods, following TJ into the backyard. TJ makes his way over to a bench, sitting down. Cyrus follows suit, sitting next to TJ.

“TJ...thank you for the walk. It really helped.” Cyrus says. TJ smiles.

“Of course. That’s what I do whenever I need to think. Besides, of course, going to the swings.” TJ explains. Cyrus smiles at the thought of the swings, and all of the moments TJ and him have shared there.

Suddenly, it all clicks in Cyrus’ head. He has feelings for TJ. And he needs to tell him.

Cyrus takes a deep breath, turning to face TJ.

“TJ...I need to tell you something.” Cyrus breathes out, looking up to meet TJ’s eyes.

TJ nods, sitting up and turning to face Cyrus.

“What is it?” TJ questions, offering Cyrus a reassuring smile.

Cyrus’ heart starts racing. 

“I-um...” Cyrus stutters out, “I-“

TJ frowns.

“Cyrus, it’s okay. Take your time.” TJ says reassuringly. Cyrus looks down at his lap, fidgeting his hands nervously.

He looks back up at TJ, and is met with a knowing expression.

“TJ...I-“ Cyrus tries to continue, but TJ holds up a hand.

“Is...is it okay if I kiss you?” TJ questions, a blush appearing on his face. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Yes.” Cyrus replies, his heart racing in his chest. TJ slides closer to Cyrus, eyes locked on Cyrus’.

TJ reaches out to rest his hand against Cyrus’ cheek, slowly leaning in. He pauses, face centimeters away from Cyrus’. Cyrus leans forward to close the distance between them.

Cyrus moves his hand up to cover TJ’s resting on his face. The kiss lasts a few seconds, until they both pull apart for air.

TJ rests his forehead against Cyrus’...eyes still closed. 

“That...was exhilarating.” Cyrus breathes out, pulling away to lock eyes with TJ. TJ laughs softly.

“I know.” TJ agrees. 

“I didn’t know that a kiss could feel like that...” Cyrus admits. TJ grins fondly at Cyrus, leaning forward to grab his hand.

“TJ...I like you. Like...really, really like you.” Cyrus confesses. TJ laughs.

“I like you too, Cyrus. I really, really do.” TJ admits. Cyrus grins.

“TJ...can I kiss you again?” Cyrus questions. TJ smirks, sliding closer to Cyrus. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” TJ flirts, leaning forward to close the distance between them.


End file.
